


At Last, The Truth

by springanna



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springanna/pseuds/springanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin runs into the famous Arthur Pendragon during his time at university. Arthur, a closeted man afraid of his father knowing has a thing for the lanky man with the orange juice. Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Merlin or anything associated with the tv show. The story is all I have.

Merlin ran down the hallway of his university to get to his class, if he wasn't stopped he could get there with a minute to spare as he glanced down at his favourite watch. He was rushing to his Medicine 101 class. This was by far his most liked class as his teacher was very accommodating, Gaius was always helping Merlin with his work and tossing sweets at people who answer a question correctly.   
Not watching where he was going as he was focusing on his open orange juice not sloshing up the sides and onto the ground, he ran into a sturdy body. He had regretfully spilled his drink all over the person's dress shirt.  
Merlin looked up to see a man with stunning, sky blue eyes and golden blonde hair that perfectly accented his strong jawline.  
"Oh you idiot! This is a brand new shirt!" the man angrily exclaimed.  
"So sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush to get to class. I really can't be late." he paused, "If you meet me after class I can pay for a new one?" said Merlin apologetically.  
He tapped his foot impatiently before nodding in his agreement. "I need to know your name though so I can yell it at you for being a complete twat."  
"Oh, right. It's Merlin, Merlin Emrys, and you are?" asked Merlin in a teasing tone. Something about this man made annoyed yet somewhat thankful that he had met someone so gorgeous.  
"Arthur Pendragon, I suppose you've heard of me?" he replied boastfully.   
Of course it had to be the royal prat of the campus. Arthur had shagged just about every female on the site, at least that was what the rumour mill had come up with. He was the son of Uther Pendragon, and heir to Camelot Law. He no doubt was here finishing with his law degree so that he too can begin bringing havoc to the working class.   
"Yes, I do believe I have heard a bit about you." he glanced at his watch and saw that he was two minutes late already. "Excuse me, I'll meet you back here in about an hour, okay?"  
"Alright, an hour. I will expect you then with money for a new shirt." Arthur agreed with a sneer.  
"Of course, wouldn't want his royal pratness to be kept waiting." Merlin retorted as he hurried away.  
XxXxX  
Arthur was stunned by the man's abrupt insult. Normally, people were so nice, he liked this Merlin. It was quite refreshing not being kissed up to. This Merlin fellow was absolutely beautiful if he did say so himself. His eyes were a piercing blue that looked as if could see into a person's soul, his dark hair was messily styled as if he just rolled out of bed, and his cheekbones were so deliciously high. He imagined running his thumb over Merlin's bone structure.  
Arthur shook himself out of his reverie and turned to get to his class.  
I can't be thinking about men. What would father say? His inner monologue pushing down his feelings for the man that looked like a boy.  
He sulked during the class, waiting to see Merlin, who obviously didn't want to leave his thoughts.  
As soon as the bell rang signaling that it was the end of the period, Arthur rushed out the door and back to his and Merlin's meeting place. Merlin arrived shortly after him.  
"Wow, you are quick, usually I'm first to everything." Merlin greeted, giving a look at his watch.  
"Yeah, well, I didn't want to stay in a sticky shirt for too long." Arthur said harsher than he meant to. He glanced at the man that had caught his closeted eye. Merlin was long and lanky, usually, Arthur was drawn to stronger, larger men, but this Merlin, was already consuming his thoughts.  
Merlin nodded at the obvious, "I actually don't have much money on me at the moment, but if I come with you shopping I can get some more out of the ATM."   
"Alright, fine. I do need a second opinion." his plan was forming as they spoke.   
XxXxX  
As they made their way to the shopping center, Arthur kept dropping none too subtle questions about Merlin's relationship status. These were interspersed throughout their teasing conversation.  
"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Arthur asked, hoping it wasn't too straightforward.   
"Um, no," he said taking a peek at the stunning man beside him, "No, I actually just broke up with my long term boyfriend."  
Arthur looked delighted by this fact. Merlin couldn't understand why though. Everyone knew that Arthur was as straight as a tree, so Merlin could not fathom why Arthur cared that he had broken up with his partner.   
Unless. Unless Arthur was in the closet! Merlin could tell already that this would be exciting.  
They walked into a high class shop and Merlin almost gagged from the onslaught of cologne seeping from every crevice.  
Arthur spoke first, "Come on, Merlin, I don't want to be in here longer than necessary. Let's just get the smartest shirt they have and we'll go from there."  
"Of course, your highness." Merlin muttered.  
They rushed to leave the pungent clothing store as soon as physically possible. The whole time their banter never ceased.  
When they reached the pavement once more, Arthur turned to his temporary companion, hoping that it would not be temporary.  
"So, um, can I get your number so that I can complain about the shirt to you?" Arthur said with heat rising to his cheeks.  
Merlin blushed in turn, "Absolutely. Wouldn't want you to talk someone else's ear off about something that had nothing to do with them." They exchanged contacts and went their separate ways to their own flats.  
XxXxX  
Merlin unlocked the door to his flat and went straight to the couch where he immediately flung himself down onto the cushions.  
He groaned, "Why can't I catch a break? Why does he have to be so bloody gorgeous?"  
His flatmate, Gwen, stepped into the room, "Alright, do I even want to know who it is?"  
Merlin grumbled a no and rolled onto his back so that he could see the whole of the small place he called home. The entire flat was decorated in earthy tones, walls were covered in shelves that held books of all languages and small trinkets from around the world that he and Gwen had collected over their time spent on the Earth. When someone walked into the flat they were greeted with the cushy chairs and sofa of the living room in a deep red. A television sat on the wall facing the door to the small kitchen. The kitchen had an electric stove, an old refrigerator that was a pale green, a microwave, and a toaster oven for appliances and a duel tub sink.  
In between the two room was a small corridor that led to Merlin and Gwen's separate rooms.  
After a period of silence with Gwen having a raging battle in her head on what to do, Merlin finally spoke, "I spilt my bloody orange juice all over Arthur Pendragon's shirt and had to buy him a new one."  
"Arthur Pendragon? You mean that rich snob that is always parading around bragging about his latest conquest?" Gwen asked.  
"The very same. He asked if I was single Gwen! I think he might be in the closet." said Merlin hurriedly.  
"Oh! Oh, wow! What makes you say that?"   
"I kept catching him looking at me. It looked like he was going to eat me. I wouldn't protest if he did, to be honest, I would probably enjoy it. He does have the most delicious looking lips." Merlin pouted at the thought. "Oh well, I'll probably never see him again. Even though we did exchange contacts." Merlin flipped over and shoved his face in a pillow groaning.  
XxXxX  
When Arthur got to his own flat he unlocked the door and let himself in. Morgana was lounging on the sofa, the picture of grace in sweat pants. It was quite a paradox. Morgana was the only one who knew that he was gay. Everyone else thought he was straight, judging by the rumours floating around, helped spread by himself. He launched himself onto the couch across from his sister.  
Arthur relaxed into the white couch, glancing around his now familiar home. It was modern with black and white plush furnishings that he and Morgana were stretched out on.  
"Good evening, brother dear, how was your day?" Morgana said, slightly startled by his landing.  
"It was fantastic! There was this guy that spilled his drink on me, he bought me a new shirt too. This guy though, he was so strange, but so mysterious at the same time. It was intriguing." Arthur explained.  
"Who is this man that has gotten you so excited?"  
"His name is Merlin, he's studying medicine, he has deep blue eyes, high cheekbones that someone could cut themselves on, and the most gigantic ears I have ever seen. They suit him though, in a goofy kind of way."  
"Oh Arthur, you like him! It's obvious, clear as day. You have a crush! This makes me so happy you don't even know!"  
"What?"Arthur said incredulously, "No I don't, I just respect him. That's all. He is open about his sexuality the way I can only dream to be."  
"But Arthur, can't you say the way you speak about him? You go off into a trance, as if picturing him and all his quirks. Why can't you just admit it?" Morgana shook her head at his thick-headed-ness.  
Arthur threw his hands up in defeat, "Alright, you win, I like him! But it's not like I can do anything. Think of what father would say, his own son, a homosexual. He would most likely disown me."  
Morgana considered this for a moment or two and then spoke, picking her words carefully, "I think you should see him again. Then after you may or may not have a relationship, tell father. You've been hiding yourself since high school, it's time. I am the only one that knows, correct?"  
"Yeah, although I think Merlin might suspect I'm in the closet as I kept asking questions to do with his love life." Arthur said, embarrassed by his lack of subtlety.  
"Those lies about you must have been painful. Anyways, I think you need another confidant to talk to besides me. I think this Merlin fellow will do the trick." said Morgana, proud of her conclusions  
Arthur agreed to talk to Merlin and set up a meeting place. He texted Merlin, starting with easy banter then he asked if he wanted to meet up at a coffee shop.  
Merlin said yes and they set a time for seven at night this coming Saturday.


	2. The Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur's coffee shop meeting.

Merlin was in his bedroom pacing back and forth trying to decide on what to wear to his date with Arthur. Was it a date? Merlin barely knew the guy! What did Arthur want to talk about?  
Gwen stepped into his room and looked at the scattered articles of clothing and the nervous Merlin.  
"My goodness Merlin, it's just coffee! There is absolutely no reason to panic. If you want my opinion, I say you go with the long-sleeved red shirt with the blue scarf. It suits you and shows off your arms.  
Merlin looked stunned by her calmness. "It's not just coffee though! This may be the foundation of any future relationship! What if I say the wrong thing? What if I say I don't like dogs and he stops talking to me because he always wanted a dog named Spot and can't be seen with a dog hater? What happens then?" Merlin was on the verge of hysteria.  
Gwen's dark-skinned face broke into laughter, "Merlin you love dogs. You love all animals I don't think anything will go wrong," her voice was even after her fit of joy, "why don't you go play your viola as that always seems to sooth you."  
Reassured by her kind words he agreed and took out his instrument and started tuning. He played for an hour pactising the new piece that he found called Gauntlet, it is such a wonderful composition that makes Merlin feel like he is on a battlefield.  
He stopped because it was time. He dressed in the outfit that Gwen had suggested, grabbed his keys and wallet, and made his way to the café they were meeting at.  
XxXxX  
Arthur was waiting at the coffee shop, fiddling with the cuffs of his long-sleeved, dark gray shirt. He glanced up to see Merlin nervously glancing around the shop. Merlin spotted Arthur and makes his way through the labyrinth of tables and chairs filled with amiable customers over to the table Arthur was seated at.  
"Fancy meeting you here." Merlin greeted the man who was waiting, with a devious glint in his crystal blue eyes.  
"Crazy right? It's almost as if it was planned. Which it was in case you forgot." Arthur said, a little annoyed at Merlin's greeting.  
"Oh come on ya great prat. I was just having some fun. You do remember what fun is right? It's that thing that makes people smile." Merlin spat at him, his words filled with venom.  
Arthur held his hands up in defense saying, "I see we got off on the wrong foot." He held his hand out as an offer, "I'm Arthur Pendragon, I'm studying law at uni and I live with my sister Morgana."   
Merlin cautiously took his outstretched hand and spoke, "My name is Merlin Emrys, I am studying medicine and I do like dogs, a lot. But if you're a cat person, I like those too." Merlin was nervous as he was caught up in Arthur's eyes. Eyes that were large pools of glistening blue cosmos, and boring into Merlin's skull as if trying to read his mind.  
"Um, okay. Do you want to get something to drink or eat now? I was waiting until you got here to order." Arthur said breaking the silence that had filled the air.  
"Oh uh, yeah, sounds good. Let's go."  
Arthur got a black coffee while Merlin went with a nice cup of tea with a muffin to accompany it. They sat at the table again, the only noise was the slurping of drinks and the occasional rustle of paper from other patrons.  
Merlin jumped at Arthur's voice, "So, what do you like to do in your free time?" he asked nervously.  
"Well, I play the viola and that is always so peaceful and time consuming." Merlin said, ready for the most common question he gets most often when he mentions his passion.  
"What's a viola?" Arthur asked, a bit confused.  
"Do you have any idea how many times I've been asked that? Anyways, a viola is much like the violin in shape and size but it has a lower sound. There are four strings on the violin, viola, cello, and double bass. On the viola and cello there is the C, G, D, and A strings and on the violin and bass there are the G, D, A, and E string." Merlin had finished his rant about the different instruments. "Anything else?"  
"Actually? Yeah, can you play the Star Wars theme? You know the Darth Vader one?" Arthur tries to mimic the song but Merlin holds a hand up to stop him.  
"I know which one you're talking about. Yes, I do know how to play that, perhaps I'll show you sometime."   
"I'll hold you to that." Arthur says, making a mental reminder to do so.  
"What about you? Any secrets in that thick skull of yours?" Merlin asks gently knocking on his own head as if it was a door.  
"That's actually one of the reasons I asked you here." Arthur confessed rubbing his hands together nervously. "I want to be completely honest with you, I've only ever told one person this and they respect my secret very well." He paused drawing in a deep breath as if to calm his nerves, "I-I'm gay." Arthur whispered, barely audible over the cafe.  
Merlin looked at the man before him. He looked scared that Merlin would reject him.  
'He really trusts me with this information doesn't he? This must be so difficult for him. What with his father being such a homophobe. Everyone knew that, this was one of the reasons I don't like him right? But I do like him.'  
Merlin struggled with what to say for a moment startled by the trust that was given to him.  
"I shouldn't have told you that. I should go, this was a bad idea. Disregard everything I said." Arthur moved to leave but was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist, Merlin's long fingers were wrapped so elegantly around his arm that it practically burned Arthur's skin because of the contact.  
"Don't leave. I'm sorry, you just surprised me, that's all. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Merlin pulled Arthur back down. "Now, tell me what made you want to tell me, after all, I am just the crazy gay guy that spilt his drink on you. Why do you trust me?"  
Arthur sighed and sat down, staring at his folded hands before looking at Merlin. "I feel this connection between us, like we've met before. I like you, a lot. I want a chance, I am planning on coming out later this month actually. I just hope my father won't kill me before I release it to the press."  
Merlin stayed silent while Arthur explained himself, resisting an urge to kiss him and say that he was there and he understood.  
"...I would like to finally have a relationship, not just a rumour. Would you be up for that?" Arthur finished, a hopeful look in his eyes.  
Merlin sat unblinking, staring at him. Arthur mentally kicked himself.   
'Stupid, stupid, stupid. He's never going to speak to me again!'  
"Yes."  
Arthur turned to look at Merlin, words dying at his lips. "What did you say? Yes?"  
"If you are asking me out, which I think you are, then yes. I won't tell anyone until you are ready. Now sit down and kiss me you clotpole." Merlin said grabbing Arthur's shirt and pulling him close, "I really like you, I don't care about the press or you father."   
Merlin leaned forward and pressed his lips to the beautiful man. Arthur was still for a moment but then realised what happened and starting kissing back at full force. Merlin hooked his hands around Arthur's neck and swiped his tongue over Arthur's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Arthur would have gladly given it to him if there was not a clearing of the throat by a peeved barista behind the counter.  
They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.  
"That was, um, really good." Arthur stumbled over his words trying to find what to say, "Would you like to come over sometime? Perhaps next week?"  
"Sure, I'd love to," Merlin replied sheepishly, "but I have to go now. I have a test in Professor Gaius's class and I need to study. I'm sorry." Merlin gave Arthur one last peck on his lips and rushed out the door with a blush that reached his goofy ears.  
XxXxX  
Arthur sat there going over what had just happened. He just could not keep the one hundred watt smile off of his face. He walked back to his flat in a daze, his head filled with thoughts of a certain violist.   
Morgana was waiting for him at the door with a knowing grin stretching across her own face.  
"So, how did your date with Merlin go? Are you a couple now? Did you kiss? When can I meet him? Does he have a friend? What did you get to eat?" her questions came before he had even shrugged of his light jacket.  
"Whoa there, slow down. One question at a time please. I will answer your previous questions as best as I can. Our meet up went great, I told him I was gay and he handled it very nicely. We are not a couple, yet." Arthur paused, catching his breath while Morgana went ballistic. "He kissed me! Of course I kissed back but that's beside the point. You are not meeting him for a while because you are insane. I don't know if he has a friend I didn't bring it up. Lastly, he had tea and I had coffee."  
"He kissed you! Oh my goodness! This is it! It's the end of the rumours! I don't have to lie and say that you aren't looking for a relationship because you'll be in one!" she gasped and spun around to look at Arthur, "What about father? When will you tell him?"  
"I was planning on doing it later this month after that case he is working on is over." He patted her on the shoulder saying, "Don't worry about it. Just be happy that things are changing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't started the third chapter. The updates will be pretty sporadic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I'm working on some more chapters right now.


End file.
